


Library Solicitation

by gracerene



Series: HP Femslash Minifest Fills [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flirting, HP Femslash Mini Fest, Lawyer Hermione Granger, Lawyers, Librarian Cho Chang, Librarians, Libraries, POV Hermione Granger, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: It's not as if it's unusual for a solicitor to spend so much time in the Law Library of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione has a lot of cases to prepare for, after all. It certainly has nothing to do with how helpful and interesting and surprisingly funny their newest librarian is.





	Library Solicitation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [hpfemslash-minifest](https://hpfemslash-minifest.tumblr.com/) November 2018 trope: Unusual Careers
> 
> I've had a thing for Cho/Hermione for years and this ficlet was inspired by [one of the headcanons for them](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/post/147464831242/i-see-a-lot-of-posts-about-hermionepansy-or) that I posted a couple years back. Thanks so much to keyflight790 for the quick once-over and title help!

"Back again?" Cho asks with an amused smile as Hermione make her way up to the front desk. 

Hermione blushes entirely against her will. She's not sure what it is about Cho that always has her feeling so off-kilter. It's not as if it's unusual for a solicitor to spend so much time in the Law Library of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione has a lot of cases to prepare for, after all. It certainly has nothing to do with how helpful and interesting and surprisingly funny their newest librarian is.

"I'm sure you've heard the buzz about the Lexington case," Hermione gives as her excuse for this most recent visit. "I think it's going to make it all the way to the Wizengamot. Or it will if I have any say in the matter."

Cho smiles brightly at her and the sight does funny things to Hermione's insides. "I think it's brilliant what you're doing, taking on this case," Cho says, her voice full of earnest conviction. "My niece is a Squib, you know. She's always loved magical history—wants to become the next Bathilda Bagshot—and my sister's had to completely rearrange her life in order to homeschool my niece since Hogwarts won't take her. It's really opened my eyes to how the rest of the wizarding world treats Squibs. We like to think we've made so much progress since the war, but we've still got a long way to go."

Hermione nods, feeling that familiar rush she always gets when she's talking about the causes she's passionate about. "Yes, that's exactly why this case is so important. It's just a small step really, but hopefully it will get things moving in the right direction. They've just as much right to a magical education as witches and wizards. There are plenty of subjects that don't require the direct ability to perform magic, and they deserve the option to attend Hogwarts or other magical schools if they so desire. It's time we started adapting our schools and curriculum to be more inclusive."

"I couldn't agree more," Cho says warmly. "I take it you'll want me to pull all of the cases that have to do with the right to an education?"

"Yes, that would be perfect," Hermione agrees. "And anything involving a Squib as the plaintiff as well, if you don't mind? There might be some precedent in there we can pull from."

"Absolutely. Shall I bring the files to your usual spot?"

The fact that Cho knows Hermione's favourite nook shouldn't make her feel as warm as it does. Cho's brilliant at her job—she probably knows the quirks of all her regulars. "Yes, please."

Cho arrives with the requested cases just as Hermione has settled into her preferred corner. A part of Hermione wants to ask Cho to sit and chat, but she has work to do, and so does Cho for that matter. Cho leaves with another one of those smiles that makes Hermione's belly flip, and Hermione's suddenly grateful for the mountain of files in front of her—there's nothing like diving head first into work to distract herself from the messy tangle of feelings wreaking havoc in her gut.

"Hermione," Cho's voice calls sometimes later, pulling Hermione from her focus. She blinks, surprised to note that the light has changed. "We're closing in fifteen minutes."

Hermione's eyes widen—she's been here for hours already, and she's barely made a dent in the cases. "Oh, yes, of course. Can I mark these again for tomorrow? I've still got quite a lot to go through."

"Yes, absolutely," Cho says with a fond quirk of her lips. She takes out her wand and murmurs a spell Hermione doesn't recognise. The cases in front of her glow golden for the briefest of moments. "All done. I'll collect these now, but you can let myself or one of my colleagues know they've been marked for you when you come in tomorrow, and we can grab them for you again." With that, Cho murmurs another spell and the files disappear entirely. Hermione finds herself fascinated, itching to grill Cho about the spells she uses as a librarian and how they work. Unfortunately, before she has a chance to do so, her stomach lets out an embarrassing rumble—it's been hours since she has last eaten, and she realises with a start that she's ravenous.

"Sorry about that," Hermione says, her cheeks hot. "I always lose track of time when I'm here."

Cho grins. "It's no problem. I'm the same way. Perhaps…" she trails off, looking unexpectedly nervous. Hermione's curiosity peaks.

"Yes?"

Cho licks her lips, and Hermione's gaze follows the motion avidly. "I was just about to go find something to eat myself. Would you perhaps care to join me?"

"Really?" Hermione squeaks, nervous anticipation swirling through her. She clears her throat. "I mean, that would be lovely."

Cho's grin shines brighter than the lights illuminating the library. "Brilliant. You're an interesting woman, Hermione Granger. I'd very much like to get to know you better."

Hermione's heart beats so loudly, she's half certain Cho can hear it. Unless she's very much mistaken, she's just been asked out on a date by one of the fittest witches she's spoken with in ages. Hermione's never much cared for flying, but this feeling like she's floating on air is one she could get used to. 

She smiles back at Cho, letting her excitement shine through. "I think I'd like to get to know you better too."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
